


Nós recebemos o que merecemos?

by unicornj2



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornj2/pseuds/unicornj2
Summary: Jealous Jensen e um pedido de aniversário inusitado mas que com aquele jeitinho sacana sempre consegue.





	1. I can't go on without you

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic foi escrita nesse tempinho do feriadão hoje pra ser exata, só tava afim de escrever algo mesmo sinto que não tá bem legal mas fostei do processo de criação e espero que gostem também, caso não gostem podem criticar aqui nos comentários, beijos e boa leitura. *os títulos são de músicas da Kaleo, porque tem simplesmente tudo a ver com os meninos e eu sou viciada na banda*

Era mais um fim de semana de convenções. Porém não era um fim de semana comum, no domingo seria aniversário do Jensen e Jared ainda não tinha pensado no presente a ser dado pro Ackles, já que ele tinha tudo. 

Os outros atores da série tinham combinado de cantar um parabéns surpresa (não tão surpresa assim, já que sempre faziam isso) pro loiro em cima do palco. Mas a longa relação dos dois exigia algo melhor que um parabéns cantado no meio de um painel.  
Jared sempre saia nas noites antes das cons pra explorar a cidade na qual visitavam. Uma desculpa pra fugir um pouco do Karaokê que o elenco fazia, diziam que ele mandava bem cantando e tocando por mais que ele não se achasse lá grande coisa, além também de não querer tirar a atenção da banda pra si. 

O moreno gostava de sair sozinho pra desfrutar da sua própria companhia, afinal seu terapeuta havia lhe dito ser essa uma ótima forma de terapia. Como de praxe Jared convidava Jensen pra ir junto, mesmo sabendo que o loiro talvez fosse pra noite do Karaokê pois uma das paixões dele era a música. Pra sua surpresa Jensen aceitou sem ao mesmo hesitar e disse que conhecia uma boate muito boa onde já havia estado. 

Jensen adorava mostrar lugares novos pro Jared o sorriso de covinhas estampado naquele rosto ao descobrir as coisas, simplesmente tirava o fôlego dele.  
Os dois estavam hospedados no mesmo hotel, quartos lado a lado. Conversam através de mensagens marcando a hora que iriam sair.  
Jensen nunca se importou em ter que trancar a porta do quarto, afinal ninguém tentava entrar no seu quarto sem bater... talvez a cara séria que fazia pra quase todos, os retraisse um pouco. Ele acabava de sair do banho apenas enrolado numa toalha em sua cintura quando estancou ao ver Misha esparramado em sua cama  
\- Que diabos você tá fazendo deitado na minha cama? - falou Jensen um tanto rabugento  
\- Desculpa Senhor Ackles. Mas vim lhe pegar pra irmos pro Karaokê  
Jensen não deixou transparecer, mas não gostava que as pessoas o chamassem de "Senhor Ackles" exceto Jared... pensando bem Jensen abria muitas exceções pro Jared...  
\- Jensen! Terra pra Jensen! - dizia Misha agitando as mãos pra chamar atenção do outro - Sonhando com esse corpinho aqui? Quer ele de presente? -dizia com um sorriso malicioso.  
\- Misha nós já conversamos sobre isso. - mesmo depois de tantos foras Misha continuava dando em cima do loiro.  
\- Não me julgue por tentar, olha só pra esse corpo...vai que você cede um pouquinho  
\- Misha eu não vou pro Karaokê, vou sair com o Jay - disse indo em direção a porta e abrindo-a  
\- Okay Senhor rabugento Ackles não é culpa minha se você já tinha prometido comparecer e deu a ré depois, da próxima vez feche a porta - Misha dizia isso apenas pra provocar o amigo e sabia que tinha efeito. Saiu do quarto praticamente secando o corpo do Jensen que bufou de incredulidade  
Apesar de ser um pé no saco com isso de dar em cima dele Misha era uma das melhores pessoas que Jensen conhecia por isso relevava algumas atitudes dele. Fechando a porta - dessa vez trancando na chave - foi se arrumar pra noite, Jensen tava se sentindo uma garota por passar tanto tempo pra se vestir afinal era só o Jay... Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma batida na porta...uma não, várias.   
\- Misha já disse que não vou! Gritou Jensen do quarto  
\- Pelo que saiba meu nome ainda é Jared!   
Seu coração descompassou apenas com aquela voz. O que diabos tava acontecendo com ele? Jensen foi abrir a porta pro Jared vestido apenas com uma calça justa -nem tanto dizia pra si mesmo- com algumas partes rasgadas nos joelhos e tênis branco.   
\- Cara desculpa mas realmente não to achando algo pra vestir.  
\- Percebo - Jared disse passando inconsciente a língua pelos lábios, trazendo a atenção do mais velho para aqueles lábios dos quais tinha muita fome - Quer ajuda?  
\- Sua? Não obrigado.  
\- Haha muito engraçado - Jared disse fazendo beicinho  
\- Como alguém consegue ser fofo e sexy ao mesmo tempo?   
\- Como?  
Percebendo que falou o que pensa alto demais, o rosto de Jensen ficou carmesim. Mas acabou desconversando e indo pro quarto terminar de se arrumar.

*chegando no barzinho  
\- Pronto? Você vai amar lá Jay, toca todo tipo de música.   
\- Faz tempo que você não me acompanha nessas descobertas, sinto saudades de quando nós ficavámos a noite toda dançando e bebendo por aí  
\- Ta parecendo um velho falando assim  
\- A tendência é envelhecer, não?   
\- Você ainda tem muito pra descobrir antes de se tornar um velho chato e rabugento.  
\- Você está se decrevendo senhor Ackles?  
Jensen cruzou os braços e fez cara de chateado, mas ninguém conseguia se manter muito tempo chateado com Jared Padalecki abraçando daquele jeito.   
Dito e certo Jared parecia uma criança aprendendo algo pela primeira vez, o que fez com que o cansaço da última semana se esvaisse. O brilho nos olhos e aquelas covinhas do moreno eram o melhor presente que ganhara anos atrás. Dançaram, beberam e se divertiram durante a noite inteira. Jensen foi buscar mais uma bebida pro Jared, já que esse dançava na pista. Enquanto esperava a bebida viu um loiro quase da mesma estatura do Jensen dançar - SE ESFREGAR - atrás do Jared, Jensen nem ao menos esperou pela bebida foi em direção aos dois puxando o braço do Jared e encarando o loiro.  
\- Qual é cara! Não quero briga, não sabia que ele tinha dono.  
\- E não tenho!  
Jensen saiu caminhando furioso pro banheiro com Jared logo atrás  
\- Jen! Qual o problema, tava só dançando.  
\- Se esfregar no pau dos outros é diferente de dançar  
\- Você ta bêbado é isso, não vou ficar discutindo contigo.  
\- Droga Jay, desculpa okay?  
\- Só porque é seu aniversário amanhã...hoje.  
\- Dizem que não se pode negar nada durante o aniversário de alguém   
\- O que você quer?  
\- Você tava dançando com um estranho, mas nunca dançou pra mim... ponderou Jensen  
\- Ahhh eu já disse que não tava dançando pra ninguém, e porquê você quer que eu dance pra você?  
\- Você já se viu dançando? Provavelmente não, mas é uma coisinha muito sexy esse seu corpo.  
\- Definitivamente Bêbado.  
Jensen retirava seu celular do bolso e colocava na câmera  
\- Mas que porra, você não vai filmar isso vai?  
\- Claro que não, não quero ninguém olhando o que é meu.   
Jared revirava os olhos pra não demonstrar que aquilo o estava deixando mais elétrico  
\- Hey acho que to tendo uma péssima idéia - dizia um Jensen bêbado que ria até do vento  
\- É concordo.  
Desligando o celular e puxando Jared pra fora do banheiro para uma das cabines privadas. Sentando em um sofa bem confortável por mais que duvidasse da higiene do local. A música a tocava na boate era bem sensual perfeita pro momento.  
\- Eu acho que depois dessa posso pedir qualquer coisa no meu aniversário certo?  
\- So se você fizer direitinho  
Jared começou a fazer meio que um striptease retirando a camiseta e jogando pra um Jensen embasbacado. Pra então sentar no colo do mesmo começando a rebolar em cima de um Jensen bem excitado. Os dois se moviam em sincronia e estavam praticamente gozando so por conta da fricção dos membros. Quando a música acabou Jared se apoiou nos ombros do Jensen sussurrando em seu ouvido um "isso sim é se esfregar no pau dos outros" com direito a mordidinha no lóbulo.  
\- Posso pedir mais uma coisa? Por favor  
\- Não, você só pode fazer um pedido - disse Jared já saindo de cima do colo do outro  
\- Você nem sabe o que é!   
\- Sua cabeça de baixo já me deu uma noção do que seja.  
\- Então...  
\- Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não quero também. Vamos sair daqui.  
\- Não dá, olha meu estado, viu só o que faz comigo?  
\- A gente pode dar um jeito no banheiro.  
\- Quem é você e o que você fez com o Jared?  
\- Pegar ou lar...  
\- Pegar com certeza!   
Jensen esperou um pouco pra seguir Jared até o banheiro. Os dois estavam parecendo dois adolescentes tentando fazer sexo escondido. Aquele presente tava se tornando um dos melhores pro Jensen. Que ria meio bobo por estar sendo correspondido.  
O banheiro tava vazio, Jared trancou a porta mesmo assim se voltando pra Jensen o segurando pela coxa e erguendo pra apoiar o corpo do outro sobre a pia.   
\- Obrigado Jay - Jensen dizia dando mordidas e chupões no pescoço do Jared.  
\- Acho que o presente é meu... Caralho vem cá deixa eu provar essa tentação que é tua boca - dizia já tomando a boca do loiro na sua.   
Os dois pareciam estar em campo de batalha. Batalhavam pelo controle do beijo. Queriam provar cada pedacinho um do outro. Jared descia os beijos pro pescoço do Jensen que lhe agarrava os cabelos e gemia alto o nome do moreno. Gemidos abafados pela música. Jared tirou a camisa do Jensen e logo depois estava sugando um mamilo e brincando com o outro. A outra mão acariciava o membro rijo de Jensen através do Jeans. Se Jensen tava delirando apenas com a boca do Jared imagina com outras partes dele? Jared abriu o zíper da calça do Jensen e a baixou um pouco pra ter melhor acesso ao membro do loiro. Começou apenas passando os dedos pela fenda e depois descendendo e subindo lentamente, nos seus olhos haviam aquele brilho do qual Jensen sempre amou e seu sorriso maroto vinha carregado de malícia  
\- Mais rápido Jay! Humm... Jensen não soltava muitas palavras coerentes a não ser gemidos pedindo por mais do que Jared o estava oferecendo  
Jared voltou a atacar a boca pecaminosa do loiro aumentando o ritmo na mão. Não demorou muito pra Jensen estar vindo por toda mão do Jared e gemendo o nome dele.   
\- Feliz aniversário baby - Jared dizia na curva do pescoço de Jensen.  
\- Eu acho que vou esgotar meus pedidos de aniversário dos meus próximos anos. Porque de jeito nenhum que isso termina aqui.


	2. Feel me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem continuando a safadeza desses dois...

Depois da rapidinha dos dois no banheiro da boate. Jensen um tanto bêbado beijava o pescoço do moreno que estava na direção. 

\- Okay você quer matar nós dois? Eu tô dirigindo...hummm já te falei que você tem uma bendita boca? 

\- Você pode fazer seu pedido antecipado. Eu sei o que o senhor Padalecki quer - dizia com um sorrisinho presunçoso 

\- Mas eu ainda poderia pedir mais coisas no meu aniversário não é? 

\- Depende, como hoje é meu aniversário somente eu posso ter o dom dos desejos, mas eu posso conceder um desejo pra você só porque eu sou bonzinho - passando a língua nos lábios, tentando Jared. 

\- Você podia fazer algo melhor com sua boca agora por exemplo. E eu sei que você ta doido pra usar essa língua em outro lugar 

\- Não consigo pensar onde... 

\- Posso te mostrar o local - Jared disse puxando o cabelo do loiro e abaixando em direção a sua virilha. 

\- Quem diria... 

\- Jensen merda! Você ta a noite toda me provocando, isso não é... 

A choradeira de Jared foi silenciada pela forte sucção que Jensen lhe dera. Ainda bem que estavam em um sinal fechado pois Jared perderá um pouco da sanidade apenas com isso. Viu Jensen levantando a cabeça em sua direção com um riso vitorioso. 

\- Me parece que encontrei um microfone bem melhor do que o do Karaokê aqui 

Disse voltando ao trabalho e Jared se viu obrigado a parar em um acostamento, que Jensen era talentoso ele sabia mas não pensava em quão bom o loiro ele com a boca. Jensen parecia estar se divertindo bastante com seu novo brinquedo ficou intercalando lambidas, suagadas e mamadas na glande do moreno, sentia suas calças mais apertadas, porra Jared era muito gostoso ainda mais ali e os gemidos saídos da boca moreno eram o que deixavam o loiro mais excitado. Enquanto sugava Jared com vontade foi abrindo suas calças e pondo seu pau pra fora se masturbando. Não era possível que existisse coisa melhor pensou Jensen...exceto estar debdo Jared. Ou ser preenchido por Jared. Ele não conseguia decidir o que era melhor. Mas ele tinha certeza que faria as três coisas ainda essa noite apenas pra comprovar suas teorias. Ria no pau do Jared que sentindo as vibrações no seu pau segurou a cabeça do loiro ditando o ritmo que queria. Jensen deixou sua boca ser fodida, fazia exatamente o que sabia que deixaria Jared ainda mais louco. Cobria o pau de Jared por completo chegando a tocar seus lábios na base, sentido aquelas veias maravilhosas pulsando dentro de sua boca. Jared puxava os cabelos do loiro com força. Jensen não ousava reclamar pois era essa pegada do moreno que ele gostava, sentia Jared tenso e sabia o que viria a seguir, Jared tentou o tirar de si mas Jensen queria mesmo era sentir o seu sabor favorito. O sabor Padalecki, sabor esse que pertencia apenas a si. Jared veio em jatos quentes dentro da boca do loiro que bebia se deliciando como se tivesse provando a melhor comida do mundo. O que tirou um sorriso bobo e cansado do moreno. Jared trabalhava suas mãos habilidosas no pau de Jensen e não demorou muito pra esse vir derramando-se nas mãos dos dois. 

Jared havia voltado pra estrada e seguia para o hotel em que estavam hospedados. 

No elevador ficaram apenas se olhando e rindo já que tinha mais pessoas junto com eles... eles não eram tão loucos a esse ponto. Seriam se tivessem sozinho. 

Saindo do elevador o dilema de pra onde ir. Decidiram ir pro quarto do Jensen ja que era bem provável que ninguém fosse bater lá. Mal entraram no quarto já estavam se atracando. Um tirando a roupa do outro. Bocas beijando qualquer parte do outro que encontravam. Estavam nús quando Jensen foi jogado na cama. Jared podia aparentar ser fofo ele era na realidade mas a fofura do Padalecki acabava bem ali na cama e isso tornava o pênis do loiro ainda mais difícil. 

\- Anda logo! Você não vai ficar enrolando vai? 

\- Jensen, tenho que preparar você, não vou te dar o que quer ainda, não vou te machucar. 

\- Meu pau Jared! 

\- Sim, isso você me dá depois 

\- Grrrrrr - Jensen grunhia mas obedecendo o Jared virou de bruços pondo um travesseiro na região da virilha arrebitando ainda mais aquela bundinha sardenta. 

\- Ai!!! Você ta doido? - gritou ao receber uma mordida em uma das nádegas - hummm melhorou - ao receber um beijo molhado no local da mordida. 

Jared foi distribuindo os beijos da nuca do Jensen...por seus ombros...espinha... cóccix. Ria percebendo a ansiedade do Jensen pois esse empinava ainda mais a bunda em direção a ele. Jared dava pequenas mordidinhas seguidas de chupadas. Jensen mataria ele quando recobrasse a consciência pois Jared vinha deixando essas marcas de propósito. Ele tava marcando Jensen como somente dele. Mas Jen tava grogue o suficiente pra perceber algo além da luxúria, apenas pedia por mais, pareceria que nunca receberia o suficiente do moreno. 

Separando as nádegas do loiro e lambendo habilidosamente o anel róseo fazendo Jensen soltar um gritinho de exaspero e se lembrar de botar "língua do Jared" na sua lista de maravilhas do mundo. Era impossível ter algum tipo de sanidade com a língua de Jared sendo enfiada em si. 

\- Jay...mais...por favor ahhh 

Jared deu uma sugada demorada pra depois procurar por um lubrificante e camisinhas camisinhas no plural mesmo por do jeito que o loiro tava era bem difícil ficar só em uma. O ânus de Jensen se contraía ao sentir a perda da boca divina do moreno 

\- ! Pode vir assim mesmo. 

\- Sem camisinha? 

\- Jared eu não vou engravidar e eu realmente espero que você não seja um prostituto...então para de fresc...porra! - Jensen soltou um gemido ao sentir dois dedos o penetrando DOIS! Não era uma sensação ruim mas ardia pra caralho não que ele fosse uma virgem. 

Jared enfiava os dedos lentamente e isso tava matando Jensen lentamente. 

\- O álcool te deixou lerdo foi? - Jensen provocava o moreno pois sabia que isso atiçava ainda mais. 

Jared deu um tapa na bunda do Jensen e seus dedos melecados entravam e saíam do Jensen com mais rapidez e precisão porque dentro de poucos minutos ele tinha um Jensen totalmente submisso e suplicante. Jared tinha feito um ótimo trabalho... aquele buraquinho estava lambuzado e aberto o suficiente pra recebê-lo. 

Jared se posicionou atrás do loiro e ficou ali apenas provocando-o passando a cabeça do pau no buraco pulsante de Jensen. 

\- Por favor Jay...hummm mete logo. 

Já não aguentando mais Jared foi se guiando pra dentro do loiro parando ao chegar na metade. Puxando os cabelos loiros ao terminar se enfiando de uma só vez. Ouviu Jensen reclamar e esperou ele se acostumar um pouco poder foder aquela bundinha gostosa. Jared entendeu o recado quando Jensen se moveu embaixo de si procura por mais contato com o moreno. Jared começou a se mover de maneira tortuosa num vai e vem que foi gradualmente aumentando de ritmo. Ele fodia Jensen como se não existisse mais nada no mundo. Os gemidos e gritos do parceiro so faziam com que Jared fosse ainda mais implacável, mais rápido e mais forte....segurava a cintura do outro enquanto entrava e saia quando sentia que Jensen estava quase lá diminuía o ritmo entrando e saindo lentamente, com estocadas precisas na próstata do loiro beijava suas costas pra então voltar a fode-lo com força levando Jensen ao orgasmo mesmo sem ser tocado. Jared veio logo depois ainda mais com as contrações ao redor de seu pau. Ficaram alí deitado, suados e melecados mas felizes. Dando uma mordidinha no ombro do loiro Jared foi se retirando parando pra apreciar seu gozo escorrendo pela bunda agora marcada do Jensen. 

\- Acabaram seus pedidos alteza? - Jay perguntou depois de um tempinho. 

\- Tem mais uma coisinha que eu queria - Jensen pôs seu queixo no peito de Jared e o olhou de forma sacana. 

\- Que diabos de energético você tomou? 

\- Um vindo diretamente dessa fonte 

Jensen manuseava o pênis de Jared com precisão já o sentindo ganhar vida novamente. Subiu o rosto pra poder beijar Jared quando deu por si já se encontrava entre as pernas do moreno. Friccionavam seus membros juntos. Jensen mordia o lábio inferior não de maneira dolorosa por mais que soubesse que Jared era safado e gostava de brutalidade. Sua perdição era aquela boca, aquele corpo todo...mas a boca do Jay era especial. Ia descendo os beijos pro maxilar... pescoço... dando uma atenção especial aos rosadinhos. Chupava um enquanto prendia o outro entre seus dedos. Raspava os dentes nos mamilos já sensíveis. Ouvindo Jared soltar sequências de palavrões e gemidos. Diferente do Jared cuja especialidade era foder ele fazia sexo com mais carinho. Até no sexo eles tinham equilíbrio. Jen foi descendo os beijos até chegar aos quadris perfeitos do seu moreno SEU o que fez com que mordesse com posse bem acima do ílio do Jared. Jared não reclamava sua excitação era maior que a dor. Empurrando a cabeça de Jen exatamente pra onde ele precisava. 

O loiro evitou aquele pedaço do paraíso e apenas continuo marcando Jared com mordidas nas coxas as segurando e empurrando pra que ficassem coladas ao peito do moreno parando pra observar o quão fodidamente sortudo era por ter aquilo tudo pra si. Lambendo o ânus do Jared e depois enfiando a língua ficou um tempo apenas provocando o moreno. Enfiando um dedo e depois outro entrando e saindo com exatidão arrancando gemidos prazerosos do mais novo. Não contendo-se mais Jensen passou uma boa quantidade de lubrificante em seu membro e se guiou devagar pra dentro do moreno. Esperando o outro se acomodar pra então fode-lo lentamente. Gostava de ver as reações no rosto de Jared especialmente quando Jensen acertava sua próstata, a maneira como ele arqueava seu corpo em direção ao loiro, a maneira como gemia seu nome entre uma estocada e outra, ou como seus olhos iam da ferocidade a mansidão quando ele gozava com certeza era a melhor visão que permearia as memórias do Ackles. 

Jensen ainda estava confuso sobre o que era melhor: 

A boca do Jared 

O pau do Jared 

Ânus do Jared 

Decidiu que Jared todo era a melhor coisa/pessoa que existia e não acreditava o quão sortudo era por ter ganho esse presente de aniversário somente pra ele. 

Já era mais de 5:00 quando os dois decidiram dormir. Estavam meio bêbados, suados e exaustos do sexo. Ainda teriam que participar de painéis e ops durante o dia. Mas Jared tava alí com ele no seu aniversário então Jen passaria por mais essa sem problemas algum. 

\- Bom dia baby - disse Jensen depois de dar um beijinho no nariz arrebitado do Jared. 

\- Boa noite Jen. Fique sabendo que você me deve muitos favores.

\- Que pagarei com todo prazer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem me perdoem pelos erros e pleonasmos hahahha so tava fazendo isso agorinha e não tive tempo pra melhora-la, Beijos e até a próxima

**Author's Note:**

> ...Então foi isso galera. Me perdoem os que não gostaram, mas acho que eu vá escrever pelo menos mais um capitulo, porque esse fim ficou meio seco. Até mais.


End file.
